Graduation
Plot Excited about graduating from John Adams High, Cody attempts to get Shawn equally excited by telling him how it's their last chance to talk to good old friends. Even though they can't think of anyone like that, they end up conversing with Frankie, Joey, and Minkus, none of whom they've seen for a long time. Cody fails to excite Shawn, who can't wait to get out of high school. When he comes home to Jack with a caricature of Shawn and a banner, Shawn quickly is upset, pointing out (after they wrestle) that he's trying to get him in touch with his feelings, not Shawn's. In fact, Shawn isn't even willing to write a paper about his feelings during the final week of school that Feeny assigns, even though it is for no credit. Cody has other issues, as well. Kelsey seems set on attending Pennbrook with Cody, but Cody feels guilty about it. He gives her some information to read and tells her to really think about it, because he doesn't want to be the reason to blow off Yale. Topanga seeks Feeny for advice. He simply tells her, "Unless you have a very good reason for not going to Yale, you should go." Suddenly, Eric bursts in through the window, determined to prevent Feeny from retiring. Feeny quickly sends him away, as he falls out the window. Cody deals with it, for he is depressed but genuinely feels that Kelsey deserves to go to Yale. In their last class, everyone leaves exactly as the bell rings, even though Feeny is in mid-sentence. Cody, Shawn, and Kelsey stay, though. They say they have time and want to hear him. Feeny simply wanted to say he'd miss them, but they ask him if they're why he's retiring. He says he's retiring because of what they did for him, not to him. Even though he complained, he says, sometimes you complain about what you care about the most. He then asks Shawn how is paper is coming. At the graduation ceremony, Kelsey opts not to give her valedictorian speech (which she had been working endlessly on), but let Shawn read a speech instead. He says that he had hated it at the school, even though it was his home. But now he feels like he'll miss it, and he feels guilty because he could have done better. Just as Shawn's speech end, Eric pops up among the students. He begins to sing To Sir, With Love to try to convince Feeny to stay. Nevertheless, the graduation ceremony continues. Just as the last name is announced, and all of the students stand up, Topanga asks Cody to marry her. Shawn's Speech "I attended John Adams High School sporadically during the last four years, I barely have a C average, that’s why I’m here. Mr. Feeny asked us to write about what we were feeling this week and, of course, I was feeling like I always do, I couldn’t wait to get out of here. But now, high school is over. And just when I’m finally free, I find myself sneaking back into this place and sitting in the hall, thinking about my friends and all the time we spent here. And you, Mr. Feeny. I started thinking about you. And how you’ve always told us what to do without ever telling us what to do. You taught us about life. I was thinking about how much this place has been my home. And how many times I screwed up when I was here. How I could’ve done better. I could’ve done better. That’s um… That’s what I wrote. That’s how I feel. I’m sorry. I could’ve done better. Congratulations to those who did." Trivia Coming soon Main Cast Nick Cataldo Dube as Kelsey Lawrence Peyton Meyton as Cody Matthews Epiosde of season 5 #Brothers #Boy Meets Real World #It's Not You... It's Me #Fraternity Row #The Witches of Pennbrook #No Guts, No Cody #I Love You, Donna Karan #Chasing Angela #How to Succeed in Business #Last Tango in Philly #A Very Kelsey Christmas #Raging Cody #The Eskimo #Heartbreak Cody #First Girlfriends Club #Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool) #And Then There Was Shawn #If You Can't Be With the One You Love... #Eric Hollywood #Starry Night #Honesty Night #Prom-ises, Prom-ises #Things Change #Graduation